l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma Tensin (III)
Hiruma Tensin was a bushi scout of the Crab Clan. Childhood Before his gempukku Tensin was known as Hiruma Ichiro and was trained in the Hiruma Scout school at the Hiruma Castle. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War In 1171 during the opening phase of the Destroyer War the Hiruma Castle remained behind the Destroyers' lines, defending it with aid of Mantis supplies transported by Yoritomo Iwata. The gaijin demon circumvented the castle Storms of War, by Brian Yoon and it remained quiet for two years. In 1173 the monsters started to go crazy and they threw themselves against each other, and against the castle. In the Month of the Tiger they were two weeks to be short of supplies, and they began planning to cross the Shadowlands toward the Crab lands, whitout any hope to survive the exposure to the taint in the Shadowlands terrain. Castle released This month Ichiro was out of the castle walls alongside with Kuni Shikehime. They found a wounded Hida Demopen, beside a dead oni. Shikehime tended him, but she knew they do not have any possibility to save his soul against the taint, and Ichiro was ready to cut Demopen's head to avoid he could return as an undead. Demopen managed to explain what had happened in the Empire the months before. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Kali-Ma had died, ending the war. The Shadowlands taint would not be anymore a threat to the humans. The Master of Jigoku Daigotsu withheld it as part of a bargain with the Empress Iweko I, who had elevated the Spider Clan to Great Clan status. The people of Rokugan would be spared the Taint forever. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Genmpukku Ichiro passed his gempukku in the Month of the Dragon of 1174, and took the name of Hiruma Tensin. Demeanor Tensin loved paintings, laughter, and music. He was respected by her fellow kinsmen. He was no normal Hiruma, but he was considered a paragon of the Crab. Hiruma Tensin (Second City flavor) Station Scorpion Wall In 1189 Tensin replaced Hida Demopen as the Crab commander of a section of the Scorpion Wall, which guarded the Empire against the demons of Jigoku that appeared in the Second Festering Pit within Scorpion lands. Old Demopen had suffered a loss of face when a Haruno no Oni had breached the Wall and killed several guests of the Phoenix. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Colonies Tensin was appointed in the Colonies, and he survived everything that had plagued the Second City from its inception all the way through the siege by the Imperial Legion. He was beside Shinjo Tselu when the Ivory Champion was tasked to find the former Imperial Governor of the Colonies, Otomo Suikihime. When news that the Second City was rioting, Tselu decided to return, and commanded Tensin to track down Lady Otomo. The Hiruma was immediately on the tracks of the escapee thanks to the information provided by Iweko Shibatsu, the Empress' son. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton He surrendered to Saigo and his entourage, as a way to arrive Suikihime's refuge. The former governor decided it was time to return to the Second City, and Tensin took her as prisoner. Scenes from the Empire 35, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason They appeared in the Ivory Court shortly after news arrived about the fall of Journey's End City at the hands of a maddened horde. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason External Links * Hiruma Tensin (Second City) Category:Crab Clan Members